El amor de un demonio
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Neuro aprendió muchas cosas estando el mundo de los humanos, incluso las más inútiles. Pero la que más costó fue esa, "los sentimientos". Aquellos que todos los humanos comparten con otros humanos. Aquellos que incluso él, aprendió a tener.


_Hola hola! Es es mi primera vez haciendo un fic de Neuro y Yako, así que espero que os guste.^^_

_Como sabéis, los personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor, que por cierto ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre :P, yo solo los utilizo para hacer realidad mis sueños sobre esta pareja_.

- diálogos -

_Pensamientos o cosas importantes.  
><em>

_Flash back_

* * *

><p>Neuro miraba atento por la ventana de su despacho hacia la calle. Más concretamente hacia las personas que se encontraban hablando animadamente.<p>

Su mujer, su hija…y el idiota de Higuchi.

Vio como ellos seguían hablando, entre sonrisas y sonrojos. Se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en su asiento, poniendo los pies sobre su escritorio. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje y el pañuelo, y ahora solo lucía con su camisa blanca medio desabrochada, sus pantalones azulados y sus zapatos.

Odiaba el calor que hacía en la tierra. No era que el infierno no hiciera, pero el calor de aquí era mucho menos aguantable y más cuando llegaba aquella estación que se llamaba verano.

Con el tiempo, se fue familiarizando con las cosas del mundo humano. Aprendió cosas que jamás pensó –y otras que pensó que eran realmente inútiles-. Incluso se podría decir que había aprendido sobre los sentimientos. Algo de lo que él carecía totalmente hasta que descubrió que "se había enamorado".

Y de quien menos que de su primera esclava, Yako. Aquella niña a la que le encantaba torturar, aquella que se suponía resolvía los misterios, que luego él comía y que nunca le saciaban.

Una sonrisa sardónica apareció en su rostro, recordando todo aquello que había pasado, todo lo que había aprendido él estando con ella y ella con él.

Aunque bien poco aprendió de ella.

Lo que sí pudo observar era como ella crecía, crecía convirtiéndose en una mujer que, de alguna manera le empezó a llamar la atención. Su cuerpo, su mirada, incluso sus movimientos, todo ello le incitaba a tocar, a conocer.

Como supuso, ella se rindió a él.

Volvió a sonreír, recordando la primera vez que la tuvo, que para nada fue una primera vez, sino…unas cuantas. No fue suave ni dulce, él no sabía qué era eso, así que lo hizo como sabía y como todas las demonio que había conocido le repetían que siguiera, a su manera.

Por lo visto a Yako le gustó, ya que nunca le escuchó pedir que parara. Ni siquiera después de tantos años, ella jamás le había negado algo en la cama. Y él se aprovechaba de eso, disfrutaba, le encantaba verla en ese estado, escucharla gritar su nombre, sentir que le arañaba, que la complacía, saber que era él quien le hacía sentirse así.

Porque por supuesto él iba a ser el único que lo haría.

Y no era porque se hubiese casado con ella, algo que le pareció verdaderamente inútil, sino porque ella ya era suya. Des del comienzo, des de que él llegó a la tierra y la vio en su habitación, con aquel gran misterio rodeándola. Des de ese momento, Yako le perteneció.

Era suya, y ni los miles de demonios ni las estúpidas personas que había en este mundo podían pensar lo contrario.

Pero para él, todo cambió el día en que Yako le dijo que estaba embarazada. Ni se alegró ni se enfadó, solo, no hizo nada.

Para él, era una gran sorpresa que ella estuviera embarazada y más de él. Claro, eso era normal, ya que nunca usaban la tontería esa de la protección pero, un hijo?

Aquel día se la pasó realmente pensativo. Un hijo, él, que era un demonio. Un hijo con una humana. Jamás se paró a pensar en eso.

Cómo sería? Tendría los mismo poderes que él?

Algo en su pecho botó y puso la mano sobre lo que se suponía que tenía el corazón. Aquel día se sintió extraño, como si algo, le calentara por dentro, como si estuviera…feliz?

Ni él mismo lo sabía, solo supo, y por parte del esclavo número dos, que tenía una sonrisa pintada en la cara, pero no una de esas perversas, no, una totalmente diferente. Una sonrisa sincera.

Por supuesto, el esclavo dos recibió su paliza ante tales palabras.

Tras eso, él quedó pensativo. Seria cierto eso que dijo su esclavo, sería que…estaba feliz.

Con el tiempo, observó cómo la barriga de su mujer crecía y crecía. De vez en cuando, ella le pedía que pusiera la mano sobre esta, notando casi todas las veces como aquel niño daba patadas. Sonrió ante eso, su hijo sería un chico malo.

Una hija. Aquella criatura que tantos dolores producía a su madre estando en su vientre, resultó ser una niña de cabello rubio y ojos marrones. Una niña que al principio le molestó bastante. Con sus lloriqueos, su despertar por las noches, que si hambre, que si cambiar pañales.

Muy pocas veces se encargó él de aquella niña, al cual habían -o había decidido ella- llamarla Nanako. Pero hubo algo, algo que le hizo que de nuevo su "corazón" golpeara con fuerza.

Su primera palabra.

_Papá_

Esa palabra, seguida de aquella enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes hizo que él también sonriera y que de paso, su corazón latiera con más rapidez.

No supo cómo ni porque pero…había empezado a querer a su a hija.

Poco después era él el que se encargaba de cuidarla, de llevarla de paseo, de entretenerla, de hacerla reír cambiando a su aspecto demoníaco.

También se dio cuenta de que le encantaba que sonriera. Su sonrisa era muy parecida a la Yako.

Puso sus manos sobre su vientre y cerró sus ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Había pasado por muchas cosas en este mundo, pero sin duda, lo que más le gustaba y que jamás admitiría, es que amaba a su familia.

-Papa!-exclamó una pequeña niña abriendo la puerta del despacho. Esta corrió hacia él y saltó a sus brazos. Neuro la agarró y la sentó sobre su vientre- papa! Hoy vamos a comer en un restaurante!-exclamó sonriendo, mostrando su pequeño y blancos dientes.

Neuro, todavía sonriendo, observó a su hija. Era la viva imagen de Yako. El cabello corto, aunque rubio, sus ojos marrones, su sonrisa, su pasión por la comida.

-A un restaurante?-la niña asintió, con aquellos ojos brillando de emoción -acaso celebramos algo?-alzó la mirada para mirar a su mujer.

-Más o menos- respondió ella, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Neuro alzó una ceja, observando expectativo mientras Yako bajaba la mirada-V-verás yo…yo…-

-Voy a tener un hermanito!-exclamó la niña emocionada- voy a tener un hermanito papa!-

Neuro alzó la mirada de su hija a su mujer. Yako escondió su mirada, sonrojada mientras Neuro volvía a mirar a su hija.

-Así que un hermanito-y una sonrisa pinto sus labios. Alzó su mano y pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja- así que eso era lo que hablabais allí abajo-

_Allí abajo?_ Se extrañó Yako.

-Entonces, a que esperamos, vayamos a celebrarlo- dijo Neuro bajando a su hija- ves bajando, mamá y yo enseguida vamos-

-Si!- salió corriendo hacia Akane, que se movió contenta- Papa! Puedo llevarme a Akane-chan?-

Neuro asintió y sin más la trenza se enganchó al cabello de la niña, poniéndose del mismo color.

-Vamos a comer mucho Akane-chan!-y salió corriendo del despacho.

-Nana! Ten cuidado por las escal…-pero antes de que pudiera seguir Neuro la agarró por la cabeza y apretó.

Sí, todo podía haber cambiado, pero Neuro seguía tratándola igual que cuando tenía 15 años.

-Así que, contándole a Higuchi la noticia no?-Yako tembló al sentirle susurrar en su oreja- des de cuando se le cuentan las noticias a los desconocidos antes que al padre?- su otra mano pasó por su cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Tragó saliva, empezando a sentir su corazón acelerado.

-Neuro…-la otra mano bajó de su cabeza hasta ponerse sobre uno de sus pechos- N-neuro!-

El demonio sonriendo, apretó el pecho y Yako apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, empezando a debilitarse.

-Detente…-murmuró ella, cerrando sus ojos al sentir su mano introducirse bajo su vestido, acariciando su pierna y ascendiendo hasta su intimidad-Neuro…-se agarró a sus camisa con fuerza- por favor…-

Uno de sus dedos acarició su intimidad sobre la braga y ella gimió, bajito, sintiéndose avergonzada y excitada a la vez.

Neuro le hacía sentir tantas cosas a la vez…

-Neuro…-

El demonio, todavía sonriendo, sacó la mano de su pecho y le alzó la cara, juntando así sus labios en un beso abrasador, lleno de brusquedad y posesión.

Yako sintió sus manos sobre su cintura y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, poniéndose un poco de puntillas para profundizar el beso.

Neuro la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la necesidad de tenerla de nuevo. Pero sabía que ahora no podían, su hija esperaba abajo y no quería, por muy raro que pareciese, que le pasara algo.

La amaba. A Yako y a su hija. Las amaba.

Separó los labios de ella y la miró, sonriendo con malicia. Yako abrió sus ojos, sonrojándose al momento al encontrarse con los verdes de Neuro.

-Eres mía Yako. Tú y Nanako me pertenecéis solo a mí-Yako bajó su mirada al sentir la mano masculina sobre su vientre. Volvió a mirar a Neuro, que miraba su vientre- y él también. Sois solo míos.-

Porque él era un demonio, y un demonio sabía muy bien lo que quería.

Un demonio sabía muy bien que era lo que le pertenecía. Y nada ni nadie podría pensar lo contrario.

Lo suyo era suyo y de nadie más.

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><em>Qué os ha parecido? ^^ <em>

_Como he dicho, es mi primer fic de Neuro y tal vez tenga pensado hacer más de esta pareja. Me encantan!_

_Espero vuestros comentarios con ganas!_


End file.
